1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing belting, and, more specifically, a method of splicing belting to form an endless belt. Belting so spliced has been found to be especially useful in applications where both sides of the belt are required to contact rollers, e.g., as in the case of hay balers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endless belting is used in many applications as a means of transferring rotary power from a source to an object to be driven. In such applications, the belting contacts one or more rollers to effect the power transfer.
In many instances, only one side of the belting is required to contact the rollers in operation. However, in some applications, e.g., round hay balers, both sides of the belting material are required to contact rollers in the operation of the device. Since endless belting is formed by splicing two ends of the belt together, it is desirable that the splice be as strong as possible in applications where both sides of the belt contact the rollers.
Various techniques have been proposed and/or utilized for splicing the ends of belting material to make an endless belt. Referring to FIG. 1, one such technique is commonly referred to as the "clipper lace" technique, which is believed to be in common use today. As shown, a plurality of metal eyelets or hooks 20 are disposed in the ends 10a and 10b of belt 10. A rod 22 or other suitable retaining material is passed through the eyelets, and the ends of rod 22 are suitably formed to prevent removal of the rod and thereby keep the splice intact.
The "clipper lace" splice has been found to have the disadvantage of failing after a relatively short period of use. When, for example, a belt so spliced is used on round hay balers, both sides of the splice are required to contact a number of rollers in operation. Contact between the metal eyelets and the rollers causes the metal eyelets to wear thin, and the splice eventually breaks. It has been found that belting using the clipper lace splice has failed on a round hay baler after approximately 500-600 bales of hay have been produced. When such failure occurs, it is, of course, necessary to re-splice or replace the belt, in order for the baler to operate properly. If splicing equipment or an extra belt is not available on location, valuable baling time can be lost.
Other techniques have been proposed to splice the ends of belting, e.g., the so-called "step" splice, as shown in FIG. 2. This type splice is formed by progressively cutting back the plies at each end of the belt and then joining the ends so formed with a suitable adhesive material to make the splice. Belting made in accordance with this technique has not only a specified direction of travel, but also a specified side which is to contact the rollers. Thus, while belting made with this type of splice may be useful in circumstances where only one side of the belt contacts rollers, it is unacceptable in applications where both sides of the belting are required to contact rollers.
Endless belting fabricated of orientated nylon material is available, and it is believed that this belting is capable of use in some operations wherein both sides of the belt is required to contact rollers. It is further believed that the belting is spliced by a technique similar to that illustrated in FIG. 2. This type belting has the disadvantages of: (1) being expensive; and (2) failing when used in an agricultural environment.